


X-men lovers a series

by Xaviersbestfriend



Category: Xmen first class (post first class)
Genre: Adoption, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviersbestfriend/pseuds/Xaviersbestfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post cuba post 1st class<br/>I was going to delete it but i didn't really want to so I left the message below instead.</p><p>I'm really sorry but I  doubt I'll be carrying on with this one so, again I'm sorry.</p><p>I'll finish correcting the grammar and spelling soon though<br/> </p><p>So this is my first fanfic  and some people are saying Charles is in a relationship with Erik so in this they use Cerebro to find a mutant baby to adopt. It's not done yet but I am (was)  working on it.   (I fixed some spelling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men lovers a series

“Charles, I've been thinking, we've been together for a while now and well, I know you're busy with the school and keeping every one safe and all but how about we have a child of our own to enrol here to this school?” said Erik.  
“What? are you implying Erik that we adopt a child of our own?”  
Well... yes but ..no? I don't know. to put it bluntly to you... yes” Erik says cautiously.  
“Erik it's a yes or no question.” Charles says calmly but firmly. “Well then, yes Charles!” says Charles' faithful partner in a unsatisfied tone.“Erik,deep down you know it would have to be a mutant child.” Explained Charles.  
“Yeah,I know but use Cerebro or whatever that thing is called.” Erik slyly suggested.  
“What!? I haven't been down there for years Erik,  
you know that.” says Charles slightly distracted and a little exhausted by this whole conversation.  
“Oh,I know but come on once more,for old times sake? Please?” Pleaded Erik.  
“Look, Erik, I’ll sleep on it, maybe in the morning? Go and get some sleep.” Charles says desperately trying to escape any further thought about it, though underneath that pride an intelligence  
he wanted the same thing. 

In the morning...

“ERIK!” Charles calls from the front room of the mansion.”come sit down here an listen carefully”  
“Coming!” Erik calls from above and then trots down the stairs in his dark blue robe.  
“It's just that...”he pauses for a while and looks at  
Erik's unsure face. “Well... I was thinking about what you said last night and...”  
“Stop. You don't have to do this if you don't want to.” Erik interrupts fearing what his partner Charles Xavier will say next.  
“No Erik, let me finish... so,I was thinking,and the first thing that came to mind was; why were you thinking about that in the first place? So tell me Erik, please!”  
“Come on, surely you must know? It is because of Peitro, my son, he grew up much too quickly and I wasn't there for him. I wanted another go at being a dad... As for you, you have no children.”  
Charles' face fell. He hated that thought but he knew it was true. He quickly changed the subject. “Hey Erik, I thought you said you were going to have a shower this morning?”  
“Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'll go do that now.” Erik said as he climbed the stairs.  
Charles waited for him to walk halfway up the stairs before getting out a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote a note to Erik and then called out to him “Erik! I'm going out now.” when he was really going to Cerebro. Erik called back telling him to wait but by the time he was down the stairs Charles was gone.  
“Great” Erik cried out sarcastically and then something caught his eye! It was the note! The one that his partner had left for him to read, and this is what it said 'Dear Erik I have decided that you are right I have gone down to Cerebro don't follow me I will come back once I have found someone and we will reach our conclusion together. Now,that made Erik worried he had no clue why but it did and he had to fix that. He's going to be a dad but better this time. 

 

Part Two: Cerebro 

 

As soon as Erik had showered and gotten dressed he burst quite “heroically” into Charles' classroom expecting to see him sitting there ready to talk, but was instead faced with 20 mutant children and a blue, furry Hank (looking rather irritated) staring at him.  
“Erik you're late teaching this lot,” sighed an exasperated Hank.  
“Where's Charles?” said Erik in a panicked voice.  
“He's gone out, he called me to teach.” Hank slowly told him.  
“Crap.” Erik said through gritted teeth.  
“To not teaching oooor....” Hank elaborates.  
“It's the oooor... it's the or!” Exclaimed Erik in a raised, aggravated kind of voice.  
“I think you should leave. You're interrupting the lesson, not to mention scaring the kids.” Hank sighed - today is not his day. Why? Because he loves sleep and he got woken up early to teach a bunch of rowdy kids.  
“Yeah bu--” Just then he was stopped by the familiar voice of Charles saying “I'm baa-ck” in a longish sort of tone.  
“Charles! Finally, I’ve been waiting” yelled Erik from up the top of the stairs.  
“No, you've been sleeping and showering,” smirked Charles to Erik .  
“Yeah but...” Erik stuttered.  
“But what, Erik?” questioned Charles.  
“But... we need to talk.” Erik said convincingly.  
“Not now Erik, I have classes to teach - maybe later,” explains Charles.  
“No Hank will take care of that” Says Erik now getting impatient typical Erik.“I will?” Came a voice from above. “yes” Replied Erik.  
“Fine fine what do you want to know?  
“why” asks Erik feeling a little betrayed  
“Erik I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about old friend”says Charles with an eyebrow raised.  
“Yes Charles,yes you do.” Declared Charles' partner his throat welling up and his voice braking a little.“why did you go behind my back? why did you go?” Tears are now rolling down Erik's cheeks as he is asking his partner.  
“I thought... I just thought that...”he was interrupted by a now crying Erik.  
“yes Charles that's all you ever do you think too much” “ Erik! For gods sake let me speak! I thought it was what you wanted.” Charles explained hoping that he was not wrong that it wasn't just a dream.  
Erik collapsed onto the armchair he was near with his head in his hands a muffled “It is”Escaped his lips then again but louder with an added “But I wish you would talk to me before making rash decisions”  
“We did talk Erik, anyway I found someone we should go meet them”  
“No Charles, stop changing the subject that's your solution to everything and I have had enough Charles enough of it” His face now red with rage. Charles is tempted to tell his boyfriend to calm down but he fears that will make the situation worse so he just wheels out of the room.  
“Charles don't you walk away from me” just then Charles sent Erik a mental message saying “I'm not, I can't, remember? you shot me in the spine, I still have nightmares.” Charles reminds in a spiteful voice his calm voice gone completely now.  
“Oh Charles don't bring that up now that was nearly four years ago in a completely different country, it was in Cuba!” Erik complains now very fed up. “Anyway who's this mutant you adopted then? Erik continues.  
“Now who's changing the subject?...” Charles teases “Anyway who said anything about me already adopting? You know me I wouldn't dream of going ahead and doing something as major as that without talking to you first.” Charles says trying to convince Erik.  
“Well you certainly don't hold back on sneaking away to Cerebro”

Erik retorts, still feeling a little ashamed from Charles' earlier comment. 

 

Part 3: Problematic introductions 

It was the evening of the day in which Erik and Charles had experienced their squabble 

 

“Erik,... I apologise.... the things I said were wrong, they were mean and had no place in that conversation I truly am sorry” Charles explained in a remorseful tone (almost as if he was kind of asking for forgiveness begging if you will)

“ No I was in the wrong... Although that whole Cuba thing.. You know that was an accident but other than that you were fully just telling the truth.” Erik replied as if accepting the apology and forgiving him (And why wouldn't he? A man like Charles could never fake an apology as sincere as that) 

Are You sure we're OK still?” 

Of Course my darling” 

“OK well, good but I need to go and teach a class now but you are not to tell hank about any of this promise?” 

“I would never breath a word of it to him or anyone else for that matter!” Erik promised feeling,and looking,Quite proud and content with himself and so he should be

Hi guys so i heard that people are really liking this fanfic and have even put it on wattpad saying they found it and liked it so much they put it on there but i had writers block so I have asked my friend to help me so next chapter out soon

Hey guys Just because I wanted to keep updating this here is a little one shot I made for you Hank McCoy + Emma frost so it's my first 1 shot .... Enjoy.... P.S I got dared by my friend to put in certain things that as she said it " Only true fanfic writers write" Such as Eeeew cringy and wanna hook up so sorry in advance 

 

In Hank's class

Hank was in his hot stuffy classroom waiting for the kids to finish the set task, He picked up his phone and clicked on contacts he was BORED he wanted someone to talk to so he scrolled and scrolled until he found 'Emma Frost'... Yes he remembered her it was sixteen years ago in secondary school (Yeah I said it the english way as I am english) When they were aquaintances but never really clicked he remembered (Vividly Remembered) that he had had a crush on her so he texted with the last of his remaining credit 'Hey Emma, It's me hank remember? anyway I know this sounds strange after so long but wanna hook up?' almost immediatly his phone buzzed with a loud DING causing some of the students to momentarily jerk up there heads before going back to concentrating on the rather difficult (but not so difficult that they need help only effort) task He picked up his phone with exitement and anxiousness but was relived when it said ' If you had asked me that sixteen years ago I would have been like "Eeeew cringy" but now... Sure ok' he put down his phone slowly with a sigh of relief the following tuesday (A two day wait) Hank and Emma went on a date to the new thai resurant around the corner and got on great. 

 

There, I don't really like writing oneshots so I probably won't write anymore unless you guys think It's really good and hey I was thinking about doing a reader inserts fic so comment if you think I should and pick a character the most asked for character I will Write an X reader fic for them thank's I will update the Cherik one soon thanks

X-mansion morning after the agreement 

 

Hello Erik care for some breakfast you'll need it for the meeting planned for today we finnaly get to meet the mutant I found” Charles said in a kind, polite way “I would thanks Charles...” He said pouring milk into the cerial he had previously put in his bowl “...and Hey what is this mutants name then we'll need to know that if we're going to adopt her” Erik added with a hint of concern but mostly out of curiosity

“Her name is Alexis but let's see how this meeting goes before doing anything we might regret...” Charles said advising but Erik just looked at him in utter disbelief “You're not regretting this decision are you Charles” He said now,with a splash of real worry in his voice “No,no I'm sure He/she is lovely I-I... I guess I'm just a bit nervous, you know first impressions sort of thing...?” Which in all fairness is true he was nervous but he would never go back on this,... this was his choice after all but soon all his thoughts were interrupted but a cold but soft hand resting on his shoulder “Hey,Hey calm down Charles, I-I mean look at me in the face of all that I've done you and other people have learnt to trust me and if you can do that then you are extremely kind and can be forgiven for as much as you have forgiven people in the past people like ...well, people like me.” He paused momentarily and removed his hand from his love's shoulder Charles game him a small sad smile ans went back to eat breakfast.


End file.
